mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.1.48
New Hero-Sun Price * 32000 BP * 599 Diamonds (419 Diamonds) 30% discount within the first week. Backstory Sun, born from a rock, has been extraordinary since the very beginning. Once he was pinned down under a mountain by gods, unable to move even a little bit. He watched time changing and watched the world being changed by the time. Snow covered his body parts that were exposed outside the mountain, but could never freeze his heart full of enthusiasm for freedom. When the opportunity showed, he chanted 'freedom' loudly and broke down his imprisonment. Then he laughed and flew away. Now, Sun has come to the Land of Dawn. In here, this stone-born monkey with a soul that cannot be tied down will start his own legend again. Skills Passive : Summons Monkey Summons a doppelganger after 5 basic attack(s), then every 5 basic attack(s) will upgrade the level of the doppelganger. Doppelganger's states will increase with the level and its basic attack will restore HP for Sun. The doppelganger cannot be chosen as a target but will be damaged by area of effect attacks. Skill 1 : Golden Cudgel Strike Sun and his doppelganger use the Golden Cudgel to smash forward, dealing physical damage, lowering hit enemies' movement speed for 2 seconds. Skill 2 : Instantaneous Move Sun and his doppelganger launch Instantaneous Move, dealing physical damage to all enemies along the way. Ultimate : Clone Techniques Summons two top-level doppelgangers, increasing doppelgangers' physical attack, HP and lifesteal effect ratio. Hero Adjustments Free Rotation Free rotation of 8 heroes from 23/12/16 05:00:00 to 30/12/16 05:00:00 Extra for Starlight members New Skins * Sun-Monkey King Price: 599 diamonds * Hayabusa-Spacetime Shadow Price: 269 diamonds Hero Balance Adjustments * Kagura - Yin Yang Overturn Increased its damage addition when Kagura is not holding the Umbrella from 430/580/730 to 400/520/640 . * Freya - Spirit Contact Its initial damage is decreased from 50 to 20; Godspeed Strike: the cooldown is increased by 0.5 seconds. * Rafaela - Holy Baptism Basic damage is decreased from 700/850/1000 to 550/680/810 . * Gord - Mystic Favour Damage of every tier is increased from 4% to 5% . * Fanny - Tornado Strike Energy cost is decreased from 18 to 15 . * Karina - Shadow Rush Decreased the freezing time after casting the skill, and the hero now can move to a location closer to the target. * Tigreal - Sacred Hammer The second-stage collision now can be released even the first collision does not hit. Systems Adjustments Battleground Changes 1. Increased the increasing rate of turret’s each attack from 30% to 40%; increased the turret’s attack by 5%-10% . 2. The physical attack and magic power additions provided to nearby allied team mates by the resurrected Lord are decreased from 20% to 10% . Systems Improvement 1. After buying a skin, the skin will be used as a default and display in the list. 2. Added a Hero Leaderboard and a Global Leaderboard in Leaderboards. 3. Now players can tap and check the gears on the battle result table. 4. Now players can add friends on Battle History’s result tables. 5. Now players can add friends in Custom Mode room. 6. Improved the sharing pages. Bug Fix 1. Corrected the wrong voice announcement after the Turtle dies. 2. Fixed the issue that characters are unable to show after changing the language versions. Category:Patch Notes